


A Mother Knows

by mrs_deacon



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_deacon/pseuds/mrs_deacon
Summary: Ginnie Mazzello's POV in the Forbidden universe
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello, John Deacon/Virginia Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Mother Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanishing_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/gifts).



> Inspired by my favorite Deazzello fic "Forbidden"  
> This reads rough as if it's Ginnie's diary or stream of thoughts  
> A fun birthday gift to my dear Viki

It's been a great couple of months with John and his family visiting our summer home. It’s been years since we have all been able to spend some time together. Joe gets along great with the youngest Deacon kids, but he seems to have a special bond with his godfather, John. They go swimming together, work out together, and even have movie nights together. In fact, I think he may even have a crush on John. Come to think of it, I’m sure he does. 

How do I know? Well, a mother always knows. 

I’ve seen how Joe acts around John. How he flirts. Sometimes John flirts back. 

I don’t think anything of it really. I think it’s good for Joe, to figure out how to navigate his feelings with someone safe. 

John would never act upon it, I don’t think. Joseph told me a long time ago about John being bisexual, it never bothered me. John has never come out and said it, but I see how he looks at men sometimes. And when the subject of Freddie comes up, albeit rare, I see the look on his face and can tell there was a love there. I wonder if John misses that, the love he had with Freddie. I guess that’s a secret John will keep to himself, as it should be.

Joe and John went for an overnight hike last night. They should be getting back soon. It was Joe’s idea, to get John out of the house. See, it’s John’s birthday today, and we are going to have a surprise dinner for him since he’s turning the big 5-0. I hope they’re having fun; I know they were both looking forward to it.

It's funny, the house is a bit calmer without Joe here. But it seems Ronnie has picked up where Joe left off. She’s been pacing around the house, almost in a daze, as if she has something weighing on her mind. 

I’ve tried asking her if everything is ok, but she just replies with an absentminded “mmhmm”.

I’ve always thought there was something off about her. In fact, if it weren’t for Joseph and John’s friendship, Ronnie and I would not be friends. She’s a bit…controlling of John, she tries to keep a tight leash on him. Of course, I know of his past indiscretions, but I can’t help but think that those were his way of trying to get out of the marriage, John hasn’t seemed happy for years. From what Joseph tells me, it hasn’t been great for a while. But I guess you never know what goes on inside other people’s lives and marriages.

Anyway, she has seemed on edge. I found her coming out of Joe’s room the other day. She didn’t see me, she had such a look of determination on her face, it was a bit unsettling. 

I brought it up to Joseph, but he suggested maybe she needed something for one of the boys. So, I’ll try not to let it bother me. What does bother me is the way she looks at Joe sometimes. When Joe and John are talking, or playing games, or swimming, she’s always watching. There’s something in her eyes that I don’t like. 

When she watches Joe, I watch her.

The night before the boys went camping, we had a nice dinner. Ronnie presented John with a new wedding ring, which was sweet, but there was something sinister in how she presented it. Joe and John were getting along, and she asked Joe to bring her her bag. When she brought out the ring to give to John, my Joey looked like he was going to cry. It was just for an instant before he put on a normal face, but I saw it, and it broke my heart. I looked over at Ronnie, and she had this disgusting smirk on her face, looking at Joe. I can’t describe it, other than it looked… triumphant. 

How could she be jealous of a teenage boy? 

Did she think John was returning Joe’s feelings? 

_Was_ John returning Joe’s feelings? 

It was almost time for Joe and John to return home from their overnight hike. The house was bustling with activity as we readied the house for John’s birthday party. It was Joe’s idea, to have a birthday party for John. He missed his godfather a lot in the years that he was gone. Joe has such a sweet soul. He loves his godfather, I can tell. John seems to adore Joe too. They’re certainly making up for lost time, which I think is great. 

John and Joe finally return and head upstairs to clean up. I busy myself in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on dinner. I hear Ronnie and Joseph talking, but I don’t pay much attention. 

A few minutes later I hear screaming coming from the upstairs.

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” I hear Joseph yelling, and I hear Joe and John screaming.

My adrenaline kicks in and I take the stairs two at a time, all different scenarios running through my head. 

Is there an intruder?

What is going on that could make the boys yell so loud and…. _angrily_?

As I reach the top of the stairs, I see Ronnie standing in Joe’s doorway, and as I get closer, I see Joe crying and Joseph choking and beating John. I grab Joe to protect him, still not understanding what’s going on

“Did you sleep with my son?!” Joseph yells at John. I look over at Ronnie, and she must’ve seen my confusion, as she stepped over to me and quietly told me that she discovered Joe and John had been having an affair.

I’m shocked. 

I can’t think. 

I can’t move, other than to hold Joe closer to me. 

He needs me to protect him, but not from Joseph or John, I feel as if I’m protecting him from Ronnie. 

Joseph demanding that Joe show him his body to look for love bites snaps me out of it. Right now, I’m so disgusted. So many feelings are going through my head as Joe lifts his shirt, and we all see the bruises on his hips. So, it’s true, even though John admitted it, he really did sleep with my son. Joe is trembling in my arms as Ronnie and John leave the room.

“My little monkey, what did you get yourself into?”

“Mom, it’s not what you think” Joe chokes out between sobs.

“What is it then? You… you slept with John?”

“I love him, mom” Joe is starting to calm a bit as he talks. “I understand him, and he understands me. I wanted this. John fought it at first, he didn’t rape me, mom, I pursued him. We love each other mom.”

Joe broke down in tears and I just held him and let him cry. I’m feeling angry and scared and sad and protective. 

I love my Joey, and a tiny part of me believes him, that they do love each other, but a larger part of me doesn’t know what to do. Should I take him to get tested for an STD? Do I press charges? 

And then I feel guilty, because I remember seeing the love in John’s eyes as he looked at Joe, and it didn’t seem dirty--but then I think “what is wrong with you, he had sex with your son”.

I’m confused, but I know I have to love and trust and protect my son. Love him unconditionally, trust him that this was consensual, and protect him, but I’m not sure from what?

His father?

John?

_Ronnie_?

I hear John and Ronnie fighting in their room. It’s faint, but I can catch pieces of it. I hear the pain and hurt in Ronnie’s voice…but I also hear it in John’s, especially when he speaks of Joe. I hear something about Joe’s diary. Did Ronnie read Joe’s diary? I continue to hold Joe while he cries, and now I am feeling anger bubble up inside me. 

_How dare she?!_

So _that’s_ what she was doing in Joe’s room. I feel violated for my son, as well as hurt for John. It’s a strange feeling, to know a man took my son, but my anger is not with him…...

John is leaving now, and I let Joe go to him to say goodbye. What can happen now? John has already taken Joe, and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, especially not in front of the family. They both look so broken. I hear them speak of their love for each other. It’s quiet and meant to be a private moment, but I hear it. Even if I didn’t hear it, I could feel it between them.

A mother knows these things.

Joe and John cry, and I can see Joseph is still fuming with anger. I mourn for his friendship with John and I mourn for John’s relationship with Joe. 

As John drives away, I see the hurt and pain and sadness in his face. 

I know that Ronnie has told John he can never see Joe again. 

I didn’t hear her say it

I just know it. 

Joe runs back to me, and as I hug him tight and listen to his sobs, I make a silent promise that I will be John’s lifeline to Joe when he’s ready. The worst is done, and if he truly loves my son, he’ll come back for him, and I’ll be there to help him.


End file.
